


Gon, don't leave me.

by Shweezy



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Fanfiction, Nen (Hunter X Hunter), Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:27:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26158780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shweezy/pseuds/Shweezy
Summary: Killua and Gon are fighting the chimera ants. Killua’s greatest nightmare is his best friend leaving him, but what if that nightmare came true?
Relationships: Gon Freecs & Killua Zoldyck, Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck
Comments: 3
Kudos: 34





	Gon, don't leave me.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Thank you for taking time to read this. I’m not the most experienced in writing fanfictions or stories in general, but I thought that this would be good practice and also something fun to do while I am bored during the pandemic! Also, this fanfiction is very short, so I hope you don’t mind!  
> Also some info: In this fanfiction I didn’t really think of Killua and Gon as a ship, more like the best of friends. That’s all!   
> Again, thank you for taking time out of your day to read this. It means a lot to me!

Killua was fighting hard. 

The chimera ant he was going against had immense strength, and had a natural shell covering its skin, acting as a shield. As Killua swerved in for an attack, the Ant dodged just in time and Killua slightly lost his balance. Using that chance, the Ant spun around and darted at him, using his fist to punch Killua backwards. Luckily, he had used his Nen to block the impact of the punch and was able to stay standing. 

“You’re pretty tough for a measly kid, huh.”

Killua grimaced at this remark and prepared for another attack. He dashed forwards using the assassination techniques he had learnt and was able to use his sharp nails to create a cut in an area where there was no shell. 

The Ant looked down at the cut.

“What the hell… I’ll get you to pay for that.” 

Killua strengthened his focus and re-enforced his Nen. He would be able to create cuts in the weak spots, which could make the Ant lose his blood. That was the only way he could think of defeating him. Killua crouched down to get ready to pounce, but then…  
BOOM

Killua was distracted. What was that? That sounded like a massive explosion! What about Gon? Gon? Gon…

The Ant, however, took this as his chance to leap. He pounced forward and managed to create a cut in both of Killua’s legs. Killua dodged before he could make another attack.

“What am I doing? I need to concentrate.”

Killua looked down at his legs. Only one cut on each leg? The Ant could have done much more than that… He needed to stop the bleeding first. He ripped a part of his t-shirt off to wrap his leg in. He tied a knot and bent his knees ready for a powerful and cunning attack. 

Now he needed a plan. He would pretend to dart towards the Ant and the go under the legs, then slash all of the weak spots. He had a plan in mind. He would be able to win the fight.

‘Go forward’ 

He needed to go forward. He needed to push his legs.

They weren’t responding. 

“What’s going on?”

Killua tried to move his legs, but now he couldn’t feel them. His eyes widened, his breath started to quicken and he was panicking.

‘What? What’s happening? I should be able to move my legs!’

He fell onto his knees and looked up at the Ant.  
“You see, not only do I have immense power and a hardened shell to protect me, but I also have the greatest teammates.”  
The Ant took a bottle out of a little pocket in the shell, and held it up.

“Do you know what this is?”

Killua couldn’t speak. His mouth was gaped open in shock, his arms were shaking, his eyes had gone red. It was a paralysing poison. Killua had studied poisons before, and he knew what this one did. For the record, a normal person wouldn’t be able to move for around a week and a half. The Ant probably knew this, but Killua used this to his advantage.

“Now I’ll just leave you here to starve, or maybe you’ll get eaten by one of the wolves in the forest?”

The Ant walked away laughing.

Killua just had to wait a few seconds. Just a few. He needed to go and see what the explosion was. As soon as one of his legs had healed he would run.

A few seconds passed and Killua could feel his left leg start to regain strength. Although they were able to move again, the leg would be weak, so he had to move slowly.

Killua heaved himself up and dragged himself towards a wooden pole that was sticking up from the ground. He hoped that his best friend was alright. He didn’t want to be alone. He didn’t want to lose him…

‘There’s no time to think about this’ Killua thought. He needed to hurry. 

He grabbed a stick from the leafy floor, and used this as a support to help him walk. All he could think about was: 

‘I hope Gon is ok, I hope he’s ok, I don’t want him to be hurt.’

He stumbled a few times, but he kept on going. He was praying that nothing bad had happened to Gon. 

‘Please…’

As he walked towards where he heard the explosion, a bright light started to shine and get bigger. Another explosion was happening. But this time, it was even more powerful. Killua could feel the heat on his skin, the impact blowing his hair back. His eyes widened.

“What? What’s going on? Gon?”

Killua started to panic again and rushed forward. The temperature was rising as he got closer and Killua started to sweat.

He saw a silhouette in the blinding light of the fire. A grown man, with long hair. And another silhouette. An Ant? 

Who was the man?

What business did he have with the Ants?

Killua had so many questions that he wanted to ask, but with no one around, he had to look for himself.

He stumbled closer, making sure that no one could see him. The Ant had fallen, and by the looks of it had died. Killua wasn’t surprised at this, as the impact and heat of the explosion would have blown a normal being far away. His curiosity grew, but as he stepped closer he noticed something.

That face. That face looked like Gon’s. That hair, the Nen ability...

“Gon?”

The figure turned around. 

Although his appearance had changed, it was definitely him. Killua’s eyes widened, he was stuttering and no words were coming out of his mouth. His eyes started to water, then his legs started to shake and an unbearable grief took over his emotions. He tried to scream but nothing would come out. He tried to call for him, but all   
that came out was a sob. Killua broke down into tears. He had to do something quickly otherwise-

Otherwise he would lose his best friend. 

Killua wiped his tears quickly and stumbled towards Gon. Gon’s eyes were serious, but if you looked close enough, had a deep and dark sadness. Like the very   
deepest parts of the ocean. Where there was no life, but many sad souls.

He had to act.

Killua ran. He didn’t care about his leg, or about how much it hurt to run on it. He ran, and screamed out for Gon. He knew what would happen if Gon used his power   
this much. He knew, but he didn’t want it to happen.   
His hand reached out to Gon and he shouted.

“Don’t leave me!”

But he could see Gon’s eyes. He could see them start to lose their shine. He could see his body going limp. He could see his skin turning pale. He could see that no matter how hard he tried…

It was too late.

And even though Killua realised this, he kept on running towards him. He could see their friendship flash before their eyes. The day they met, the fun they had, when they did the Hunter Exam. He could see the times that they had arguments, the times they cried together, the times they had with other friends.

Killua reached Gon. He was breathing deeply from the exhaustion of running and looked down. There, his friend, lying with his eyes closed and his mouth in a relaxed smile. Killua desperately tried to wake him up, he was praying that he would speak at least some words which reassured him that he was alive. But nothing came out.  
Nothing. The silence that stood between them was terrifying. Gon’s limp body in his arms, Killua’s eyes started to water, and he broke the silence with a grief filled scream.

The pain he had was indescribable. His heart ached so much, his tears were streaming down his face. His best friend had left him. He had so many emotions just then.   
Anger, for the fact that Gon didn’t ask for his help instead of doing it all on his own. Sadness, and a scarily empty feeling. Killua felt as though a massive piece of his heart had been taken out. 

His best friend, the person who had made him the happiest, the person who had made his life so much better, the person who helped him escape his misery, the person who he had spent so long with…

He had disappeared and left him.

Forever.

Killua cried and cried, his tears landing on Gon’s lifeless face. He was cold. The warmth that had always cheered Killua up was gone from his body. Not once did Killua think it would end like this. 

This just shows that life doesn’t wait for you. It brings on terrible things that you are forced to get through, and, now that he had cried all of his tears, Killua lay down next to Gon, embracing him for the first and last time.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading this. While writing this I realised just how much Gon must mean to Killua, and that they must cherish their friendship fully. It also shows how attached I get to characters that don’t exist, but I feel like these characters help me escape from life and teach me a lot of things too.  
> I hope this is ok for my first time! If you have any critique I am very open for some, as I would love to write more fanfictions ^^  
> Again, thank you so much for taking your time to read this and I am very grateful for your support!


End file.
